The Hetalia Project
by Nightowl572
Summary: I'm back, and kidnapping the cast. Except this time, it's Hetalia! Join the cast of Hetalia as they're held hostage at my house. Chaos and insanity are guaranteed! #2 in my 'Project' series, but the first doesn't need to be read to understand it.
1. Of Night and Another Kidnapping

Yup, I'm back! *cue lightning in the background* Welcome everyone, whether you're an old veteran from The YuGiOh Project, or a new Hetalia fan who stumbled upon my humble story.

After returning the cast of YuGiOh at the end of The YuGiOh Project, I was kinda bored. Then I got to thinking: if kidnapping one cast was fun, why not another? I chose Hetalia because I love the characters, and I know that I can have a lot of fun with them ^-^

If you haven't read The YuGiOh Project, don't worry; you don't have to. Though this is technically a sequel, The Hetalia Project can stand on its own, and the only consequence of not reading The YuGiOh Project is that you won't get one or two inside jokes that carry on from it. The story should still be funny, I hope.

Well, I don't own Hetalia. Sad, but true. Now, LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!

* * *

><p>So far, the world meeting was going the same way as any other. England and France were trying to kill each other, America was eating a hamburger and going on about some superhero, China was offering snacks, Japan was assessing the situation and refraining from speaking, Hungary was reading yaoi, and Canada was sitting unnoticed in a corner.<p>

And, of course, it wasn't a world meeting without Italy whining for pasta, Russia inviting (read: threatening) people to become one with him, and Germany looking for an aspirin and wondering why in the world he'd let his older brother come when he knew the self-proclaimed 'King of Awesome' would just make everything louder.

Yes, the meeting was just like any other, mused the figure lying oh-so-stereotypically in one of the ventilation shafts. Not pausing to wonder how said shaft designed to carry air was able to carry the weight of a person, she decided it was high time to add some excitement to the day.

The nations barely had time to notice the canister land on the table before thick gas began to fill the room and the nations all collapsed, unconscious, onto the table, the floor and, in Prussia's case, the chandelier. (Don't ask)

The figure in the vent grinned. It was almost too easy.

.

England stirred, wondering how the bloody hell he'd ended up on the floor. He remembered fighting with France, and toyed with the idea that the French nation could have knocked him out before remembering that there was no way the cheese eating surrender monkey could get the better of him.

He sat up, surprised to find that he was in darkness. Had someone turned out the lights? And why was he sitting on tile; he could have sworn that the meeting room was carpeted.

"Alright, who knocked me out, and where am I? This isn't funny!"

"I was thinking the same thing," a thick Russian accent came from somewhere across the room, and England couldn't help but shudder. "I think I should be killing whoever though it would be funny to knock me unconscious."

"Ve, Germany, I'm scared!" Italy's voice, high-pitched in fear, cried out from somewhere else, and a heavy sigh from the same direction indicated that Germany was somewhere close to him.

"Shut up, Feliciano, you're always whining!" Romano yelled grouchily.

"Come on, Lovi; be nice to your little brother." Spain's unmistakable voice rang out, and one could almost feel Romano's glare.

"Shut up, tomato bastard! And who said you could call me that?"

Before Romano could get into a rage, he was interrupted by a loud cry of, "Don't worry, everyone! The hero will save you a-"

"No, the awesome me will save everyone!"

"Shut up before I beat you with my frying pan!"

"I'll help with my wok, aru!"

"America? Prussia? Hungary? China? Is that you?" Spain asked.

"Heck, yeah!"

"Duh!"

"Yup."

"Yes."

"Alright, it seems we've been captured." Germany went into military leader mode. "First, we should find out who else is here, then-"

"GAH! Someone's _touching me!" _Hungary shrieked.

"I apologize, _mon cherie_, I hadn't realized you were there."

Germany sighed as the sound of frying pan connecting with skull resonated through the room they were in. "Well, that's France. Is anyone else here?"

"Hai, I am here." Japan spoke up for the first time.

"Me too!" A quiet voice whispered from one of the corners.

"Who's that?" America demanded loudly. There was a sigh.

"I'm Canada! I'm your brother, remember?" There was a pause.

"Uh, yeah; sorry Canadia!"

Another sigh. Germany began speaking again.

"Alright, now that we know who's here, we can figure out where we are and then-"

Germany was cut off once again as a spotlight flicked on, illuminating the middle of the room, and another voice rang out from the darkness.

"Geez, you guys talk a lot more than I thought! You know, if you want to know where you are you could always just ask."

Everyone's heads immediately whipped around, looking for the source of the voice. However, the light was focused, and it was impossible to make out anything in the shadows.

"Where are we? And who are you?" Germany demanded.

"Are you a zombie?" America asked a little shakily, and England rolled his eyes.

"No." The voice sounded a tad amused. "No, I'm not a zombie. As for your other two questions…"

Smoke started to seep across the floor from unseen vents, and a figure began to emerge from the shadows.

"I am your kidnapper. And you are at my-" The speech cut off as the figure started coughing, bent over double as she fought to catch her breath.

"Crap, stupid smoke machine!" The voice, in between coughs, didn't sound as intimidating as it had. In fact, it seemed to belong to someone quite young. "All I want is a little dramatic entrance, but _nooooo! _Man, I knew I shouldn't have bought it off a hobo!"

The characters all glanced at each other with raised eyebrows as their captor continued to rant to herself. After a few minutes, she seemed to remember that they were still there.

"Well, anyway, you're at my house, and I'm your kidnapper. You can call me Night." She stepped out of the shadows, and everyone's jaws dropped.

"You?" England asked, one giant eyebrow raised. "You kidnapped us?"

The teenage girl with blonde curls and a dinosaur T-shirt nodded, slightly confused. "Yeah, I did. Why?"

"But- But you're just a kid!" America protested, and Prussia nodded emphatically.

"Yeah, there's no way the awesome me got kidnapped by a little pipsqueak like you!" Gilbird cheeped from Prussia's hair, as if backing up his point.

Immediately, Night's eyes narrowed. She stalked over to the wall and slammed her hand on a red button that everyone else had conveniently overlooked until then. A giant axe fell from the ceiling and impaled itself in the ground less than an inch from where Prussia was sitting. She glared darkly.

"I am _NOT SHORT!_ And the next person who calls me that will have the pleasure of getting themselves returned home in two pieces, courtesy of Vladimir!" She pointed at the axe while all of the cast members gulped, deciding not to question why Night had an axe in the first place, or why it had a name.

"Uh, Miss Scary Axe Lady?" Italy hesitantly raised a hand. "Why did you kidnap us?"

Night immediately grinned, all traces of anger gone. "A very good question, Feli!" She cried happily, leaving the cast to wonder whether they were in the presence of a bipolar psychopath.

"I need you all to help me write a story!"

Alright, wondering over. They were in the presence of a bipolar psychopath.

"…Pardon?" Hungary asked, still holding her frying pan and glaring at France every few minutes.

"Well," Night began, "last summer I took a course in creative writing, and now I'm taking it again. For the final project, we have to write a story about whatever we want. I was going to kidnap the cast of YuGiOh and write about them, but I kinda already did that, and I don't think they like me much anymore…" She trailed off, muttering something about 'restraining orders' and 'overreacting.'

"Anyway," she continued, "I decided that I was going to write about the cast of Hetalia! So I need you to stay here until the end of the summer so that I can write about what happens while you're here!"

"Are you joking?" Germany demanded incredulously. "We're nations! We have jobs to do; we can't just abandon our work for a silly project!"

Night grinned evilly. "Awww, that's cute," she cooed, "you think you actually have a choice!"

Everyone's eyebrows shot up. "Excuse me?" China asked, "What do you mean, aru?"

"I mean that you guys have to stay here whether you want to or not." Night explained. "Because not only do I have a kick-ass security system that I updated yesterday, I also have _THIS!"_

She held up a small notebook that she pulled from who-knows-where, and a spotlight appeared, shining on it as a chorus of angels sang in the background. The light and singing faded away as she lowered her arm, grinning at the cast.

"I liked the singing," everyone jumped as Russia began speaking, black magic starting to surround him, "but what makes you think that a little notebook can keep me here?"

Night smiled, seemingly unaffected by Russia's evil aura. "I'm glad you asked. You see, I control this entire world, and this Magic Book is how I do it. Anything that I write in the Magic Book happens in this world, and anything that happens in this world appears in the book."

Suddenly she stopped, and turned to face a video camera being held by camera man that the cast was sure hadn't been there before. "The Magic Book and all other enchanted items are patented property of the Enchanted Items Inc. The Enchanted Items Inc. is not responsible for any problems, injuries, or alien invasions that may occur as a result of owning a enchanted item. Please call the toll-free number at the bottom of your screen with any questions or concerns."

She turned back to the cast, a bright grin on her face. "Which means that if any of you try to leave, I will know, and I will stop you. Most likely in a painful or humiliating way. So, yeah, escape is pretty much impossible."

The cast paused to take in the fact that they were at the mercy of a teenage girl with questionable mental stability.

"Night-san," Japan addressed their captor for the first time, "earlier you said that you wanted to write about the cast of Hetalia, but, we are not the entire cast. Where are the other nations?"

"Well," Night began, "in case you hadn't noticed, you're all a bit older than me, and you're also bigger. So I can't exactly grab all of you at once, plus I had to get you here before the gas wore off. And since _CERTAIN OCS OF MINE-" _

She raised her voice, glaring pointedly at a door labeled _Night's Imagination, _and a few of the cast member swore they heard someone blow a raspberry from the other side.

"-wouldn't help me, I just had to grab as many main characters as I could." Night finished. Prussia raised an eyebrow.

"Then why'd you take Hungary? She's not awesome enough to be a main character!" Hungary glared, raising her frying pan, and Prussia jumped back. "Just saying…"

America started pointing at Canada, who still stood in the corner clutching Kumajiro. "And why'd you bring- uh, um…"

"Canada."

"Right, Canadia. I don't even see him half the time!"

Canada sighed in exasperation, and Kumajiro patted him on the face. "Feed me!"

Night opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by a loud explosion coming from behind the door to her imagination. The cast jumped as it rocked the house, but Night only rolled her eyes and yanked open the door, peeking her head through.

"_BAKUHATSU, WOULD YOU KNOCK IT OFF? YOU'RE INTERRUPTING THE PLOT!"_

"Sorry!" A male voice called from inside. There was a pause, then, "Hey, could you fix the bathtub?"

Night facepalmed. "Not again," she mumbled as she whipped out the Magic Book and scribbled something. The cast heard a faint "Thank you!" before Night slammed the door and turned back to them.

"What were we talking about again? …Oh, right. Hungary is here because I didn't want to be the only girl in a house full of guys, and I wanted someone here who I could fangirl over yaoi with." Night grinned, and Hungary perked up at the thought of having another shounen-ai fan around.

"And Canada's here because he's so adorable, and he's my favorite character!" Night ran over and glomped Canada, who looked as if he would be perfectly fine with passing the title of favorite character on to someone else.

"I- uh, please let go of me." He protested quietly. Night pouted, but let go.

"Okay, it's getting late, so let's all hit the hay, kay?"

Everyone looked as if they'd rather be spending the night at Russia's house instead of here, but considering the book and the giant axe that was still embedded in the floor, they just nodded.

"Great!" She herded them upstairs, grinning. They started down the hallway, looking for their rooms.

"…Hey, my name's not on any of these!"

"Mine isn't either!"

"Hey, Lovi, do you have any idea who 'Yami' and 'Yugi' are?"

"How should I know, bastard?"

Night gasped. "Crap, I never switched them from the last time!" She quickly scribbled something in the Magic Book. "Ok, _now _your name will be on the door of your room!"

Everyone went to bed, though not before most of the cast nervously checked their rooms for anything sharp and/or pointy coming from the ceiling.

* * *

><p>Ah, it feels good to write this random insanity again. I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll post the next chapter soon.<p>

Oh, and in my head, the nations usually call each other by their country names, but if they're close friends or family, they sometimes call each other by their human names. Hence why Romano called Italy Feliciano, and why Spain attempted to call Romano Lovi. If the use of human names bugs anyone, let me know and I'll stop!


	2. Of Rules and Rooms

Hello, fangirls, fanboys, and readers of all ages! (Though I do hope no one too young is reading this; wouldn't want to poison the minds of young children. ...You know, most of the time...) Welcome to the second chapter of The Hetalia Project! Is it wrong that I'm having so much fun torturing these guys?

...Don't answer that.

DISCLAIMER: I actually owned Hetalia for a few weeks in April of 2005. It was a legal mix-up that was quickly resolved.

LET THE MADNESS BEGIN!

* * *

><p>"<em>GOOD MORNING WORLD!" <em>

There are a lot of bad ways to wake up. Having an annoying teenage girl burst into your room screaming into a bullhorn at eight in the morning had to be at least in the top ten, England decided from his new spot on the floor. And it was hardwood too. Wonderful.

Night stood grinning in the hallway as the nations all emerged from their rooms, rubbing sleep from their eyes and glaring at their 'hostess.'

"Get it?" She asked, way too brightly for the annoyed nations. "Because it's morning? And you all represent the world? Get it?"

Even Canada was glaring at her.

"Oh, you're no fun," she pouted. "Anywhoodles, I need you all to get ready and come down for a house meeting before breakfast, okay?"

"House meeting?" France asked, eyebrow raised. Night nodded.

"Yeah, just to go over some rules, warnings, all that good stuff."

Prussia grimaced at the word 'rules'. Night just grinned. "Just come to the living room when you're done!"

.

Night was waiting for them as they all filed into the living room. She motioned for them to sit down as she did a head count.

"Three, four, five…" She looked puzzled for a second, glancing at all the faces. "Where's Italy?"

Everyone looked around, then Germany sighed. "He's probably still asleep. He never gets up for training either."

Night just shrugged, turning to Romano. "Hey, could you go get your brother?"

"Why me? Make the Potato Bastard do it!" he protested. Night got a look on her face that reminded Romano just a bit too much of Russia and held up the Magic Book. He jumped up, suddenly eager to be in a different room than the authoress. "Fine."

"Oh, wait!" He stopped, arms crossed, as Night reached over to grab something from behind the couch. She walked over, handing him a… bucket of water?

"What the fuck am I supposed to do with this?" He asked irritably.

"Dump it on his head," Night responded as if it were obvious. "That's how I wake up my brother when he won't get out of bed."

Romano raised an eyebrow. "You want me to pour water on my brother's head?" He couldn't stop a smirk from creeping onto his face when she nodded. "Alright."

The others watched him leave. "Oh, Feli~!"

"Something tells me he's having way too much fun with this." England commented from his spot on the couch.

They sat there, waiting. After a few minutes they heard a shriek from upstairs, followed by laughter and a cry of "Ve, that was _cold, _Lovino!"

A few minutes later, the two Italies joined them, with Italy sporting soaked hair and a less-happy-than-usual expression, and Romano looking gleeful and swinging the now-empty bucket around. Once they were all seated, Night jumped up, clapping her hands.

"Alright, first things first, I should let you know where everything is." She started motioning in different directions as she spoke. "The kitchen's over there, and through that door is the dining room. There are a bunch of other rooms down the hall that aren't important now, but I'll tell you about them later if they happen to become a plot device. The second floor has the bedrooms, some offices, and some other possibly-but-probably-not-important rooms, and the third floor has the game room."

A few eyebrows were raised at the mention of plot devices, but otherwise the cast remained silent. Night continued.

"You all can hang out wherever you want in between chapters, unless it is contradicted in the rules. And speaking of rules, here are the ones you've got to know," Night started counting them out on her fingers.

"Rule number one: No destroying anything. Rule number two: Any and all fights must take place in the backyard, 'cause I'm getting really tired of scrubbing blood out of the carpet."

More eyebrows went up.

"Rule number three: England, Prussia, America, and Russia are not to set foot in the kitchen under any circumstances. Everyone else has free reign as long as you clean up after yourself or get Germany to do it for you. Rule number four: There will be no unwanted physical contact in this household. I think we all know who I'm talking about." Everyone turned to the Bad Touch Trio; Prussia grinned, France blew a kiss, and Spain was edging away in an attempt not to be labeled a pervert.

"Rule number five: Nobody touches my Weapons Closet. Rule number six: No asking me the location of said Weapons Closet; I'm not going to tell you. Rule number seven: No escaping. Rule number eight: I'm the only one who's allowed to break the fourth wall. Any others who attempt to do it will be punished. Rule number nine: No alcohol. I understand that this is going to be hard on some of you, but I'm underage and if the cops catch me with it in the house again, I'm dead."

Russia, Prussia, and France looked particularly upset, but Night ignored them. "Rule number ten: Any and all rule-breakers will be sent to the dungeon, and will remain there until the end of the story, or until I get bored. Rule number eleven: No trying to steal the Magic Book; it won't work for anyone besides me anyway.

Rule number twelve," Suddenly her face turned deadly serious, and she spoke in a low, dangerous voice. "If anyone sets so much as one _toe _in my imagination without my permission, by the time I'm finished with them they will be _begging_ to become one with Russia, if only to become strong enough to handle the tortures I would put them through. Am I understood?"

The nations were all extremely pale except for Russia, who looked positively delighted at the thought of people becoming one with him. They all nodded nervously.

"Wonderful!" Night grinned sweetly. "Oh, and by the way, I figured I should warn you; I have fifteen OCs at the moment. They spend most of their time in my imagination, but they come out here sometimes too. So if you see any random teenagers walking around, don't worry. Even if they're armed; that's normal."

From the looks on the cast's faces, they and Night had a very different interpretation of the word 'normal.'

"Anything else we should know?" Spain asked a bit warily. Night thought for a moment.

"Oh, right. This is my house, so I'll take responsibility for cleaning and laundry. But that doesn't mean you can be a slob; your rooms are your problem."

"I can help you with cleaning if you want," Hungary offered. "I've had a lot of practice, and it won't take as long with two of us."

Night grinned, relieved. "That would be aweso-"

"Hey!"

Everyone jumped as Prussia yelled. "'Awesome' is my word; I own it! I'm the only one who's allowed to say-"

"Shut the fuck up." Romano punched Prussia in the stomach, and he doubled over in pain.

"So. Not. Awesome."

"By the way," England piped up, addressing Night, "is there a 'suggestions' or 'complaints' box around here, or do we go to you with concerns?"

Night looked up, a bit confused. "You can just ask me. Why, is something wrong?"

"I'm just not thrilled with the sleeping arrangements. Would you mind if I moved to a different room?" England asked politely.

Night looked even more confused. "What's wrong with them?"

England furrowed his brow. "You have me sharing a room with _him!" _He pointed at America.

"Hey, I'm not that bad!"

"Oh, I wanna switch too," Romano walked over. "The tomato bastard wouldn't shut up all night. I couldn't sleep!"

Night shook her head. "Sorry, I'm not switching you, 'cause then I'd have to move someone else, and that would ruin the pairings!"

It was everyone else's turn to look confused. "What do you mean, 'pairings,' aru?" China asked.

Night turned to him casually. "Oh, I assigned rooms based on who I think make good couples."

Germany almost dropped the book he'd been reading. "Excuse me?"

Night shrugged. "I have all the couples I ship sharing rooms."

"…But, why?" Spain asked. Night just shrugged again.

"I'm a fangirl."

France looked thoughtful. "I suppose that explains why I'm sharing a room with Canada."

America's jaw immediately dropped in horror, and he turned on Night. "YOU PAIR MY BROTHER WITH THE FRENCH PERVERT?"

Night was unperturbed. "They're cute together. Oh, by the way," she turned to Romano, "your brother's rooming with Germany."

"WHAT?" Romano jumped up, seething with anger, and had to be forcibly removed from the room by Spain.

Japan spoke up from his spot on the couch. "Excuse me, but I do not have a roommate. Why is that?"

"Oh, well, you get paired up with Greece a lot, but he's not here. Plus, sometimes I like seeing you with China. So I just put you by yourself. And since I'm not sure whether I like China with you or Russia, they're by themselves too." Night replied nonchalantly. Japan looked slightly unnerved, but he was used to hearing about different couple combinations for the nations; it came with being friends with Hungary.

"Hey, the awesome me doesn't have a roommate either!" Prussia yelled. "But that's how it should be, because no one here is awesome enough to go out with me!"

Night shook her head. "Actually, the reason you don't have a roommate is because you're a part of one of the few straight pairings I like, but I didn't think Hungary would want to share a room with you."

"Wait, you ship me with him? But, what about the yaoi?" Hungary demanded.

"Don't worry, I only ship you with him when I feel like there are too many yaoi pairings in one story to be realistic. And when Austria's not around to be his boyfriend." Hungary looked slightly mollified.

"Wait, you can't just try to force relationships on us!" Germany protested. "It's not right!"

Night glared. "I'm not! I mean, not only would that not be fair to you, it wouldn't be fair to any readers that don't like yaoi or who don't support the same pairings I do. So I'm not forcing you to do and/or confess anything onscreen, nor do I wish for you to exhibit any relationships you might be in on camera. …However, anything you do behind closed doors is perfectly acceptable."

She grinned suggestively, and there was an awkward exchange of glances as everyone tried not to think about who would be the ones behind the closed doors.

"This is merely for my satisfaction as a fangirl, and since I'm the authoress you guys have to deal with it. So there." She stuck out her tongue, and the cast was left wondering just how old she was again, and whether or not she'd stopped maturing at the age of four.

"Fine," England relented a few minutes later. "Just don't try anything funny!"

Night nodded enthusiastically. "You got it, sir!" She saluted, and the cast all performed a simultaneous facepalm. Quite a momentous feat, considering it was completely unrehearsed. Unfortunately, no one caught it on tape and they were unable to prove it to the editors of the world record book, in which they would have beaten the previous record: eleven people and a dog facepalming at the same time, set in 1986.

Alas, the only proof of the new record is this story, and who would believe what's written in a parody story by a fifteen-year-old girl who is too lazy to even look up the correct statistics in the book of world records? But, I digress.

It wasn't until Hungary was certain that none of her fellow nations were in earshot that she crept up to Night.

"You put cameras in their rooms, just in case, right?" She whispered quietly.

"But of course," came the reply. The two fangirls grinned mischievously, and the rest of the cast felt a sudden chill, an inexplicable sense of danger, and an irresistible urge to flee the country.

* * *

><p>Aaaaand... SCENE! So ends chapter two. I hope you all enjoyed it, and I'll be posting chapter three sometime next week.<p>

And if you have any suggestions or ideas for future chapters, don't hesitate to let me know! I can't guarantee that I'll use all of them, but if it's an idea I can work with I'll be more than happy to put it in!


	3. Of Giggling and Pasta

Top of the morning/evening/whatever time zone you happen to be in, dear readers! Sorry for those who were expecting this yesterday; I had some technical difficulties. (By which I mean I had a stupid chemistry test to study for) But, here's the next chapter, I hope you all like it!

DISCLAIMER: *insert witty line explaining the fact that I don't own Hetalia here*

LET THE STORY COMMENCE!

* * *

><p>"Hey, hey, Night!"<p>

Night was jolted awake as something heavy landed on her and proceeded to bounce up and down on her bed. Her sleep-hazed brain struggled for a few minutes, then produced two possible options for what could be in her room in the middle of the night: evil space badgers, or-

"Italy?"

Italy grinned, now sitting at the foot of Night's bed. "Yup! Good morning!"

Night glanced at the clock and, catching sight of the time (seven A.M.), suddenly found herself wishing for the evil space badgers. At least if _they _woke her this early she could blast them with a laser gun.

"Italy, what are you doing up this early?" she groaned, still half-asleep, "I thought you loved sleeping in."

"I do!" Italy replied happily. "But I wanted to make everyone breakfast. Can I?"

Night grinned slightly at the prospect of not having to cook, as well as getting to eat some of Italy's amazing food. "Of course. The kitchen's all yours as long as you promise not to wake me before nine again."

Italy nodded brightly. "Okay!"

"And if you need any help, don't ask England!" Night called after him. For a second, she pondered whether letting Italy cook without supervision was wise, before deciding it was something she could deal with after another few hours of rest, and promptly fell back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Night awoke precisely two hours later feeling refreshed, the worry she'd felt about Italy and her kitchen all but forgotten. She walked downstairs, not bothering to wake the nations; she'd do it after she checked on Italy.<p>

Night had walked into a destroyed kitchen many times over the past year. She'd seen it on fire, she'd seen it covered with pie, and she'd had to deal with an exploded refrigerator. Twice.

Still, this was the first time she'd ever walked into a kitchen that was buried in pasta. There was pasta piling on tables, chairs, and the floor, as well as making a trail outside, where Night could see that her swimming pool had been converted into a giant pasta bowl.

Italy stood in the middle of the kitchen, humming softly and cooking even more pasta. He looked up, grinning, when Night entered the room.

"Hiya, Night! Look at all the pasta I made! I didn't know how much to make because there are so many of us, so I just made a whole bunch!"

Night sighed deeply and resisted the extremely strong urge to start yelling. "Italy," she asked slowly, "where did you even get all of this pasta?"

Italy smiled brightly. "I looked in the pantry, and I only saw one box. But when I picked it up, another one appeared! So I kept taking them, and more kept appearing!"

Night facepalmed. "Crap, I forgot I made it do that." She sighed, before turning to Italy.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I don't think-" She stopped, looking thoughtful for a minute before turning to look at the pasta that was already piled in the pool. A devious smile grew on her face.

"Italy, I'm going to go wake up everyone else. I need you to take all the pasta that's in here and put it on top of the pasta that's in the pool, okay?"

Italy saluted. "Okay! But why do you want all the pasta out there?"

Night grinned. "That, my dear Italy, is a surprise."

* * *

><p>Night stood at the top of the stairs to the third floor next to a barrel taller than she was. She tapped it lightly, smirking as she thought about its contents.<p>

She was lucky to have so many of these bouncy balls. They were by no definition ordinary bouncy balls. These little gems were known as Giggle Balls, and they had a peculiar ability. When one was bounced against anything, such as, say, stairs, it would start giggling extremely loudly.

Night eyed the barrel, and wondered just how that giggling would sound when magnified by about four thousand. She shrugged; only one way to find out.

She tipped the barrel over, and there was a loud thundering sound as the balls tumbled down the stairs and through the hallway, giggling madly all the while. It was so loud, Night almost couldn't hear herself laughing like a maniac. Almost.

The nations all poured out of their rooms at the noise, yelling as they tried to figure out what was going on and slipping on the balls that were now starting to trickle down the main stairs and out the -conveniently open- front door.

"What the hell?" England cried as he fell over and got smacked in the face with one of the laughing balls.

Hungary had taken refuge on top of one of the hall tables. "What are these things?"

"I don't know, but whatever they are, I need to get some!" Prussia cried, stuffing a few in his pockets. Germany, who had somehow managed to stay upright, glared at his older brother.

"No."

"Aww, but West-"

"No."

Once the last Giggle ball had passed through the door (proceeding down the street and waking all of Night's unfortunate neighbors; they were used to this kind of thing by now, and just went back to sleep), the nations got up, sharing confused and sleepy glances. Night bounded up to them, a huge grin on her face.

"Morning! I already have an activity planned for today, so I want you all to dress in clothes that you'd be okay with getting dirty and come downstairs, got it?"

Without waiting for a reply, she raced down the stairs, leaving the nations to share even more confused glances. They were starting to get the feeling they'd be doing that a lot here.

* * *

><p>By the time the others had gotten dressed and downstairs, Night and Italy had managed to pile all of the pasta into the pool. It now stood at least two stories high, and its tip was even with the deck that wrapped around the third floor of Night's house.<p>

Strangely, none of them looked that surprised about the extreme amount of pasta. Then again, being friends with Italy, they were probably used to it.

"Okay, is everyone here?" Night asked, counting heads once again. She led them up to the top deck, where there were various snowboards, sleds, and skis lined up.

The nations were beginning to see where this was going, and they really didn't like it.

"So, are you guys ready to ski?"

Japan looked nervously at the mountain, then back at Night. "Um, Night-san, I really do not think that this is the best id-"

"LET'S KICK IT!" Night, ignoring him, strapped on a snowboard and jumped off the deck. She careened down the side of the mountain, pasta and sauce coating the nations and the outside of the house as she weaved through the pasta.

"WOOHOO!"

She got to the bottom, and grinned up at them. "You guys _have _to try this!"

An understanding passed between the nations, and they all began to back away towards the relative safety of their rooms. Well, almost all.

"I want to try!" Italy picked out a sled and started towards the mountain. Germany facepalmed.

"Italy, this is not safe and incredibly stupid!"

He stepped forward, trying to grab Italy before he could jump onto the mountain. He managed to grab Italy's shoulder as the smaller nation was balancing on the railing, but Italy was knocked off balance, sending both him and Germany over the side. With a yell, one of joy and one of shock, they both went flying down the mountain in the sled, sliding to a stop next to Night. She grinned, and gave a high-five to Italy and Germany, the latter of which looked like he was about to be sick.

"Dude, that totally looks like fun!" America grabbed two pairs of skis, offering a pair to England and, surprisingly, Canada, who had been hanging back from the rest of the group.

"Come on, this is so going to be off the hook!"

England eyed the mountain with distaste. "This is ridiculous, and I refuse to be a part of i- PUT ME DOWN!"

America just laughed, England slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Lighten up, dude, you're way too stressed!"

With that, he forced the skis onto the protesting England before all but throwing him down the mountain. England managed to keep his balance, but was looking positively murderous by the time he reached the bottom. Night wisely refrained from giving him a high-five, and got the impression that if she wanted America to live another day, she'd have to put him in another room for a while.

Meanwhile, at the top of the mountain, America was turning to his brother as he strapped on a snowboard. "You coming, dude?"

Canada was smart enough to realize he'd be going whether he wanted to or not. It was only a matter of whether he got there by his own devices, or by being chucked over the side. He was halfway down the mountain before America had finished speaking.

France tossed his hair. "If that unstylish tea-brain can ski on pasta, then someone as handsome as _moi _should have no trouble!"

Ignoring England's enraged yelling, he skied gracefully down the mountain. Night's attempts to give him a high-five were hindered by England's less-than-successful attempts to strangle the Frenchman.

"I think this could be fun. I will try it now." Everyone else skittered away as Russia strode forward, grabbed a toboggan, and slid down the mountain. His grin when he got to the bottom was enough to make Night stop cheering for others to try it and hide behind Canada.

"It was not like snow," was his only comment, though the smile made Night relatively sure he'd enjoyed it. Well, she hoped.

Up until then, Japan and China had both been attempting to escape. Japan, because he didn't want to do something so reckless and improper, and China because Russia was at the bottom.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" Spain grinned at the two Asian nations inching towards the door, and China felt the strong urge to smack Spain with his wok.

"We do not wish to partake in this activity," Japan said quietly. Spain only grinned wider.

"Oh, you don't mean that! Come on, it looks like fun!" He grabbed them both by the arm, ignoring their protests and sitting them in a sled. Before they could get out, Spain gave them a push, and they held on for dear life as they made their own journey down the mountain.

They were met at the bottom with a high-five from Night and a barf bag from Germany.

"Alright, stand back everyone, 'cause the awesome me is about to blow you all out of the water!" Prussia was balancing on the railing with a snowboard, huge grin on his face.

"Prepare to eat my dust, you non-awesome los- OW!"

A well-placed whack to the back of the head via frying pan had him sliding face-first down the pasta. When he got to the bottom he jumped up, glaring at a smug-looking Hungary.

"NOT FAIR!"

Hungary skied down, frying pan still in hand as she came to a stop in front of him. "Deal with it."

Prussia glared, but just walked away, muttering something about revenge. Night inched over to Hungary, giving her a discreet fist-bump.

Back at the top, Spain and Romano were the only two left.

"Let's go, Romano!"

Romano scowled, crossing his arms. "No fucking way."

"Oh, but I don't want to go by myself! Please?" Spain clasped his hands together, a hopeful expression on his face. Romano rolled his eyes, but relented.

"Fine."

Spain ignored the begrudging tone. "Great!"

He grabbed a sled, and the two made the final descent down the mountain, which by now was looking a little worse for wear. Most of the pasta had slid to the bottom with the nations, and it was starting to tilt to one side.

"What are we going to do with all this pasta, aru?" China asked, staring at the remains of the mountain. Italy grinned.

"We'll eat it!"

Japan sighed. "Italy, it has been piled up on the dirty ground and slid upon by over a dozen people. I'm afraid this pasta is no good."

Italy looked devastated by that news and, with yet another sigh, Germany went to comfort him. Canada, meanwhile, turned to Night.

"So, what _are _we going to do with all this pasta?" he asked quietly.

Night thought for a moment before her face lit up with another idea. Grabbing a handful of pasta and taking aim, she threw it. It connected squarely with the back of England's head.

"PASTA FIGHT!"

* * *

><p>For the record, I would so have a pasta fight at my house if my parents would let me. Wouldn't that be so awesome? Anywhoodles, I hope you liked it, and I'll post the next chapter sometime next week!<p> 


	4. Of Escapes and OCs

Happy Friday, my lovely readers! I gotta make this quick, since I'm at a friend's house, but here's the next chapter!

DISCLAIMER: Well, I kinda own the cast at the moment, since they're all in my house... though holding them against their will probably doesn't count...

BEGIN!

* * *

><p>By the next morning, all the pasta had disappeared. The cast had no idea how it happened; the mountain had still been there when they went to sleep, and none of them had heard anything out of the ordinary that night.<p>

When questioned about it, Night refused to say anything, though they did hear her muttering something about the Magic Book and NPCs. For the sake of their sanity, they decided not to question it.

At the moment, the nations were all gathered in the dining room. Night had gone off to her imagination (she wouldn't say why), and had told them to entertain themselves until she got back.

They were all sitting around the table, and for the first time were having a meeting in which they were all paying attention and attempting to come up with ideas. It seems being kidnapped and held against your will can do wonders for team building.

"We need to get out of here." England said decisively. Everyone else nodded.

"Yes, but how?" Hungary asked. "That book lets her know of everything we're doing."

"We need to take it from her, then, aru," China spoke up. "If she doesn't have it, then she can't stop us."

"But she has it on her all the time," America added, for once not blathering on about his hero-ness. "She'd see us coming long before we'd be able to get close to it."

Romano spoke up for the first time. "Maybe we don't need it. The only way she can see what we're doing is if she reads it. So we just have to wait until she's asleep, and leave then."

"But how will we get past her security system?" Japan asked quietly. The nations thought for a moment.

"How about I rip it out of the wall and crush it with my pipe?" Russia asked, smiling pleasantly.

The others all leaned away from him, terrified expressions on their faces. Italy even started waving a miniature white flag.

"Th- thank you, Russia, but I don't think that will be necessary." France replied hesitantly.

"What we need is for someone to go first and scout out the traps."

"GAH! Who said that?" America started looking around frantically for the source of the voice. There was a sigh from the seat next to France.

"I did." Everyone's heads whipped around, zeroing in on Canada, who waved slightly.

"Oh, right. My apologies, Ca- Cas- …er…. Canada." England remembered just in time, and Canada smiled.

"It's alright."

"He's right, though," Spain remarked thoughtfully. "But who would be stupid and crazy enough to do something like that?"

There was a pause, then everyone turned to stare at Prussia, who was doodling the word 'awesome' over and over on his notepad. At the sudden silence, he looked up, a little worried, but not surprised (with his awesomeness, who wouldn't want to stare at him?) to see everyone's eyes on him.

"What?"

* * *

><p>The midnight hour saw Prussia slinking quietly out of his room. He stepped lightly into the hallway, glancing both ways before treading carefully towards the stairs. It was his job to go first and find a safe way out of the house, then walk the others through the route using walkie-talkies they'd found in a drawer labeled <em>Watermelon Seeds.<em>

…They'd decided it was safer not to ask.

Prussia couldn't believe his luck in scoring such an awesome part in the plan. Everyone else had to wait around in their rooms while he got to do all the awesome spy work. Suckers.

As he continued, looking out for any traps, he made a mental list of possible exit strategies. The front door was definitely out; Germany had learned firsthand of the electric force field around it when he'd attempted to get the mail one day. His eyebrows were still singed.

So, the back door it was. If that didn't work, he'd start with the windows and go from there.

Just as he was reaching the top of the stairs, he felt his toe press down a hidden switch in the floor. Eyes widening, he leapt forward, just managing to grab onto the railing. Looking back, he stared in horror at the pit that had just appeared in the floor.

Were those… alligators? He stepped closer, only to flinch back when one of them snapped at him. Okay, most definitely alligators.

He was beginning to see why everyone else had wanted to stay back. Still, someone as awesome as him wouldn't give up that easily, and he continued down the stairs.

He was halfway down when he noticed something on the next step. Kneeling, he looked closely, only to see a thin string stretched across the length of the stair to trip anyone attempting to walk down. He snorted.

_So cliché._

He easily stepped over it, only to trip over a second one on the step below and tumble to the bottom of the stairs. He groaned softly, rubbing at the growing bruise on his forehead.

_Correction: cliché, yet highly effective._

He got gingerly to his feet and kept walking, making sure to give the faintly glowing front door a wide breadth as he passed. He'd rather keep his awesome eyebrows intact, thank you very much.

He made it through the foyer without incident. However, as he passed the doorway to the kitchen, dozens of knives and forks, and a single spatula came flying through, close enough to nick his shirt, and impaled themselves in the wall. (Except for the spatula, which fell rather ineffectively to the floor. One can only wonder why it was included in the first place.)

He jumped back, eyes wide and staring fearfully at the sharp and pointy objects that had almost killed him. He shook his head slowly. "When did she even set this stuff up?"

Prussia continued down the hall, peeking slowly into each room as he went, and getting more than a few nasty surprises. Some such surprises were a giant creepy clown doll that almost landed on top of him, a piano that landed on his much-abused head, and a motion-sensor paintball gun that blasted his uniform with a coat of pink.

He was getting increasingly frustrated as he made his way down the hall, torn between the need to scream and grudging admiration for Night's creativity in her traps.

The Prussian was almost to the end of the hallway when he heard footsteps and low voices. Eyes widening, he darted into a room that was, to his immense relief, empty of any traps. Leaving the door open a crack, he peered into the hallway to see two teenage girls walking through it.

One was blonde, with slanted hair and sharp green eyes. She was wearing a military uniform, though the jacket was tied around her waist, and was hefting what looked like a flamethrower over her shoulder. The other had long black hair in a ponytail and eyes that were glowing faintly red. She was decked out in a leather jacket and short plaid skirt with suspenders hanging by her sides, and was carrying a guitar that was glowing the same color as her eyes.

Prussia, the smart little birdie that he is, figured that these must be a few of those OCs that Night had warned them about. He strained his ears, trying to hear what they were saying.

"This is so boring!" the one with the guitar was complaining. "I thought Night wasn't going to make us patrol anymore after Bakuhatsu ran into a wall and blew it up because he thought it was an intruder!"

The blonde sighed. "Yeah, but someone opened the alligator pit, and Night is worried that the cast is going to try something funny. So she wants us to make sure everything's quiet."

Prussia's eyes widened, and he shrunk back further into the shadows. Crap, if Night knew something was up, they didn't have much time. He turned his attention back to the hall as the black haired girl rolled her eyes.

"I don't know what she thinks they're going to do, Willow. I mean, with all her traps, no one's going to get very far." She sighed. "I can't believe I gave up playing paintball for this. Me and Rina spent all day yesterday going over strategy!"

"Oh, quit whining, Aya." The blonde, Willow, replied irritably. "The next shift should be here any minute, and then you can go run off and do whatever you want."

As if on cue, more footsteps where heard coming down the hallway towards the girls. Prussia only had a moment to wonder who it could be before two boys came around a corner, meeting the girls right in front of the door he was hiding behind.

Aya grinned, running over and hugging the one with black hair and red eyes so similar to her own. "Hey, cuz! Good to know you and Kaito are here to let me off the hook!"

The boy with black and white hair holding a huge sword, Kaito, sighed slightly before turning to Willow. "So, anything to report?"

Willow shook her head. "No, it's been quiet. I really don't think that anything's going to happen, but you and Akito should check everything over anyway."

They nodded, and the girls walked off in the direction the boys had come from. The boys headed down another hallway perpendicular to the one they were in, and soon not even their echoing footsteps could be heard.

Prussia waited a few minutes to be safe before letting out a relieved breath. That had been far too close for comfort. Still, that didn't mean he was off the hook yet. It wouldn't be long before those two boys came across the traps he'd sprung, and then they'd realize that someone was up who wasn't supposed to be.

He was running out of time.

He crept out of his hiding place, going as fast as he could while still remaining silent. Luckily, it seemed he'd sprung all of the traps in this part of the house, and he made it to the back door with little difficulty.

Smirking to himself, he reached for the doorknob. He turned it, and-

_AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!_

A loud alarm started blaring throughout the whole house, and a red light began to flash from an unknown location.

He froze as he heard multiple footsteps, and soon he was surrounded by Night, the rest of the cast (who were all half-asleep), and the two boys from earlier. The one with the sword stepped forward, holding it threateningly against his throat as he asked,

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Night yawned before waving him off. "It's okay, Kaito, he's supposed to be here. He's part of the cast that's staying for a while."

Prussia let out a sigh of relief as the sword was sheathed, then drew another one when Night suddenly turned to him, a dark expression on her face.

"So, care to explain what you're doing down here in the middle of the night?" She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. Prussia gulped slightly before rearranging his expression into his usual smirk.

"Someone as awesome as me doesn't have to explain anything. My awesomeness lets me go where ever I want, whenever I want!"

Night's other eyebrow went up. "So, you weren't trying to escape, then?"

Prussia grinned, confident in his ability to bluff his way out of this. "Nope! The awesome me was just being awesome, as usual."

If Night had a third eyebrow, it would have gone up.

"Oh, really?" She pulled the Magic Book out of her pocket and started reading aloud. _"…The midnight hour saw Prussia slinking quietly out of his room. He stepped lightly into the hallway, glancing both ways before treading carefully towards the stairs. It was his job to go first and find a safe way out of the house, then walk the others through the route using walkie-talkies…"_

The cast was beginning to get nervous, and shot worried glances at Prussia. Night snapped the book shut before turning her attention back to the paint-covered nation.

"I'm not sure what that sounds like to you, but it sure _seems_ like an escape attempt to me."

She turned to the rest of the cast, who were all attempting to sneak out the door before she set another axe on them.

"You guys are off the hook since none of you actually left your rooms. However," she turned back to Prussia as the rest of the cast breathed a sigh of relief. "You broke a rule. As you can see here-"

Night motioned to the wall, where the rules had somehow been painted while they were all standing there, "-rule number seven clearly prohibits escaping. And rule number ten states just what happens to rule breakers."

She smirked, clapping her hands. As Prussia somehow managed to grow even paler, the floor behind him opened. Soon, he was staring into a dark hole, the bottom of which wasn't even visible as far as he could tell. He turned back to Night with a gulp, only to see her wearing a Roman soldier outfit and looking extremely excited.

"I've been waiting forever to try this out!" She grinned, not bothering to explain her two second costume change. She began walking towards the, now petrified, Prussia.

"Quick, someone do the line!"

The cast members had no idea what she was talking about, but luckily Kaito seemed to understand what she meant. Sighing, he spoke in a half-hearted mumble. "This is madness."

Night grinned diabolically, stopping just a few feet from Prussia. "Madness? THIS. IS. _HETALIA!" _

She kicked Prussia square in the chest, sending him flying backwards and into the hole. As his screams faded away, she sighed happily and took her helmet off.

"That was so much fun," she said dreamily, ignoring the horrified looks of the cast as they realized one of their own had just been exiled for the rest of their time in this nutjob's house.

There was a moment of silence as Night just stood there, completely oblivious to the looks she was getting. After a few more minutes, she sighed again.

"Alright, I'm bored." She scribbled something in the Magic Book, and Prussia appeared, curled up on the floor in a fetal position.

"OH, GOD, WH-" He looked around for a second, then sighed in relief, "I'm back!"

"Uh…"

The cast members stared, dumbfounded, as Night help Prussia get up.

"What? But I thought rule breakers stayed in the dungeon until the end of the story!" Germany cried in confusion. Night grinned.

"Yeah, or until I get bored. And think about it: Prussia is the King of Awesome. So, without him, this story loses over half of its overall awesome. The jokes would get even more stupid and cliché than they already are, and our ratings will go plummeting into the ground. Then I'd lose my job and be forced to live on the streets in a cardboard box!"

She suddenly started sobbing loudly. "I DON'T WANNA BE A HOBO!"

Kaito sighed, allowing Night to sob into his shirt as the shot a sympathetic look at the flabbergasted cast. _(Note: It is my new goal to have used every single synonym to the word 'confused' that I know by the end of this story. Something tells me it's not going to be very hard.)_

"Don't worry, this happens a lot. We'll take care of her; you guys might want to go to bed. Knowing Night, you're going to need the sleep."

Needless to say, the cast was already halfway up the stairs.

* * *

><p>And, there you have it! I hope you all enjoyed it, and weren't too put off by the appearance of a few of my OCs. See you all next chapter!<p> 


	5. Of Halloween and Strange Noises

Hiya! The next chapter has arrived! *cue confetti and disco lights*

I want to thank Vulcanblood, who makes a cameo in this chapter! My first reader cameo for this story, I'm so excited! I'll give you two guesses as to who she is, and I'll give you a hint: she's not Maya.

DISCLAIMER: I could make some sort of witty remark including something about lawyers, me not owning Hetalia, and penguins, but I'm too tired...

BEGIN!

* * *

><p>The cast knew that something strange (well, stranger than usual, anyway) was afoot when they woke up to the sound of creepy music playing from hidden speakers.<p>

"Huh? What's going on?" Hungary was even more confused when she peeked into the hallway, only to see it dimly lit and covered with cobwebs and broken mirrors.

"I don't know," Italy replied, popping out of his own room. "Maybe Night forgot to clean?"

The cast got ready in apprehension, the background music making them feel like they were starring in a bad horror film, and they huddled close together as they made their way down the (now torch-lit) staircase.

The music grew louder as they approached the living room, and there was a brief struggle when no one was willing to take the initiative and open the door. They were saved the trouble, however, when the door swung open on its own, and they all jumped back in surprise. They exchanged nervous looks before inching hesitantly into the room.

Their jaws dropped. All of the furniture had disappeared, and the room had been re-decorated to look like a haunted graveyard. Mist whispered over the grass-covered ground, cracked and illegible tombstones made uneven rows, and the ceiling was painted to look like the night sky.

Well, at least they hoped it was paint. They wouldn't put it past Night to knock out the ceiling. And a couple walls while she was at it.

Said whackjob was on the other side of the room, twining vines of ivy over an imposing gated archway. When they came in she turned towards them with a grin on her face, and they saw that she was dressed as Rin Kagamine, bow and all. Her bright outfit and mood made the rest of the room all the more creepy by comparison.

"Hey, guys! Happy Halloween!"

There was a long pause as the cast tried to work out whether or not she was joking. One wonders why they even bother anymore.

"Night," Canada (Night's favorite character, and therefore the one most likely to beat her in an argument) began gently, "you are aware that it's not October, right? And that Halloween isn't celebrated in some-"

"NO!" Night screamed, making a few of the nations jump as the sound echoed off the headstones and reminded them of their less-than-pleasant surroundings. "I already got jipped out of my Christmas special in the last story; you guys are NOT taking Halloween away from me!"

"Night, this is ridiculous; no!" Canada whisper-yelled, for once the center of attention as the other nations warily observed the exchange.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

The nations' eyes moved from Night to Canada and back, watching as the two glared at each other like two Old West gunslingers. There was a pause, and one could almost see a tumbleweed blow past. After another moment, Night reached slowly into her back pocket before holding out…

…a bottle of maple syrup. Canada's eyes widened slightly before the two began glaring once more, even America anxiously watching this silent exchanged. The tension was so thick it could probably be made into a holiday fruitcake, if one was bored and patient enough to try it.

Finally, Canada reached out, slowly taking the bottle and putting it in his own pocket, eyes never leaving Night's. Another moment passed, then:

"Fine."

"YAY!"

"WHAT? !"

The nations all turned to Canada, glaring accusingly as Night jumped up and down ecstatically. He just shrugged.

"I regret nothing."

Night bounded over to them, eyes sparkling. "Don't worry, this is gonna be great, I promise! I know you guys probably don't want to trick-or-treat, so we're just going to have a party instead. I'm almost done decorating, and you guys can change into your costumes while I work on the food."

"Costumes?" England asked.

"We don't have costumes, aru." China added. Night just grinned.

"That's okay! I have a bunch of them in there," she pointed to a door down the hall that read _Costume Storage. _"I had it moved from my imagination for the day in case you guys needed it. Feel free to try on anything you want, and call me if you need help!"

With that, she disappeared into the kitchen. The nations looked at each other for a minute before shrugging and heading into the storage closet.

.

"So, how do I look?" Night walked into the foyer to see Prussia standing there, grinning and wearing the same clothes as before. She cocked her head, confused.

"You look the same."

"That's because I'm Prussia! Someone as awesome as me doesn't have to wear a costume!" He smirked, looking immensely pleased with himself. Night shrugged.

"Fair enough."

"Still, it's fun to dress up, no?" Spain stepped out of the closet wearing a gold and red matador outfit, a red flag hanging from his pocket.

_"Oui," _France agreed as he joined his two friends. He was dressed in a light green tunic with puffy brown pants and brown boots, and his hair was pulled back with a green ribbon. Prussia snorted.

"What are you supposed to be, a fairy?"

"The term is elf, Prussia," France replied, tone slightly distracted as he glanced appreciatively at Spain's tight-fitting costume.

"Don't even think about it, cheese-breath." Romano stalked up, Italy trailing behind him. The brothers were dressed up as mafia bosses, complete with matching fedoras.

"The idiot's rooming with me, and if you get your pervy French germs all over him then they'll be in my room too. And I refuse to live in a place that has your nasty wine smell all over it!"

Francis smirked, sidling slightly closer to the oblivious Spain, who was now talking animatedly with Italy about tomatoes. "And how do you plan to stop me, _mon ami?" _

Romano grinned. "This mafia look isn't just a costume, remember?" He pulled back his jacket slightly to reveal a small pistol tucked into the waistband of his pants.

"Huh, I don't remember that coming with the costume…" At Night's confused murmur, France's eyes widened and he backed away from Romano, whose grin was starting to look slightly more feral.

He was saved when the closet door burst open once again and America bolted out, dressed in the distinctive pads and helmet of a football player.

"Yo, sup dudes! The hero is in the house!"

Canada followed, much more subdued and wearing a hockey uniform. He sighed as he hefted the stick in his hands. "Sorry about him; he always gets rowdy on holidays where there's food involved."

As per usual, his input was largely ignored.

The door opened once more, and Germany was all but pushed into the room. He was wearing a suit of armor and looking highly uncomfortable.

"Can I please change clothes?" He pleaded with Japan, who had, along with Hungary, forced him into the costume.

"No," Japan, dressed as a samurai and wielding his katana, answered. "This costume suits you."

"Yes, you look like a knight in shining armor!" Hungary agreed as she joined them. Her look had changed drastically from when she'd entered the costume storage. With the black lipstick, heavy makeup, dog collar, and black clothing, she could have easily passed for someone you'd see at a heavy metal concert.

"Oh, this is perfect, aru!" China came running out of the closet wearing a Hello Kitty outfit and a huge grin.

"Isn't this so cute?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes," Russia, walking up behind him, answered with a smile. He hadn't put on a costume either, but Night, who had dived behind Canada once again at the sight of the creepy smile, didn't question it.

"Oh, and by the way guys, I invited a friend to the party." Night commented, popping up from behind Canada once Russia's attention was elsewhere.

"WHAT?" Germany looked horrified. "Don't you think your friend will be shocked to see us in your home?"

Night shrugged nonchalantly. "No, it's cool, she was here when I had the YuGiOh cast. And she already knows you're here, so she won't freak out."

As she spoke, a loud scream of metal on metal echoed from the living room. The cast members all jumped, but Night just grinned with excitement. "She's here!"

She raced into the living room, and the cast members trailed after her. The gates of the archway were swinging open, explaining the sound. Though they'd originally assumed it was fake, they saw that it actually opened to the outside.

Once the gate had fully opened, a girl around Night's age walked in. She had brown hair with red streaks and blue eyes, and she had on a blood red T-shirt, black jeans, and combat boots. Night ran up and hugged her.

"Guys, this is my friend Maya! She's actually one of my OCs, but in this story she doesn't live in my imagination. She's going to stay here for the rest of the story, so me and Hungary aren't the only girls anymore!"

The nations all looked confused, though one can't be sure whether it was due to how fast Night talked or her breaking of the fourth wall _(*cough* again… *cough cough*)_

"Uh, okay…" England answered after a few moments.

Hungary walked up to Maya, trying to make conversation. "So, that's a nice costume. What are you supposed to be?"

Maya raised an eyebrow. "Costume?"

"Oh, Maya doesn't dress up for Halloween," Night interjected. "This is how she always looks."

The cast took in her scary appearance once more. "Oh."

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Night cried. She clapped her hands and the creepy music changed to upbeat Halloween songs. She grabbed Italy and they started dancing around the room. Hungary joined them, then France, and soon most of the nations had decided to humor the authoress and join in.

They were all coaxing Maya (who had refused to leave her seat on the couch) and a few of the more unwilling nations to join the party when a loud THUMP! was heard from upstairs.

"I thought you said you were only inviting one friend, Night-san," Japan commented softly. Night looked confused.

"But, I did."

For a moment, the cast members exchanged nervous glances. Then, America started laughing. "Come on, dude, you can't trick us that easily! We're not idiots, you know!"

England rolled his eyes. "Some of us have more mental capacity than others, America."

It was America's turn to look confused. "What?"

"I rest my case."

Night, meanwhile, was looking worried. "But I really didn't invite anyone else. Is everyone down here?"

At her bewildered _(another synonym of 'confused' down!) _expression, the cast members were starting to get a little anxious, especially when it was confirmed that no one was missing.

"It's okay!" Italy cried brightly. "It was probably just something falli-" _THUMP!_

"GAH!"

Italy broke off mid sentence and hid behind Germany, white flag in hand. Everyone else sighed.

"Maybe one of your characters is upstairs," France suggested, but Maya shook her head.

"No, all of the other OCs are back in the imagination. They're having an every-man-for-himself nerf battle." She grinned. "I'm playing winner."

_THUMP!_

Everyone jumped slightly and glanced worriedly at the ceiling. Night gulped.

"Well, I guess we should go find out what it is, then."

Romano grabbed a tomato from a bowl on the coffee table and sat down. "Yeah, I'm staying here. You have fun with that, though."

"What?" Night looked horrified. "I can't go by myself! You know what happens in the horror movies; whoever goes off on their own gets eaten!"

Romano raised an eyebrow, expression clearly stating _'that's kinda the point.'_

Night ignored him. "Come on, you guys are all coming too!" She headed towards the door, then stopped when she realized that no one was following her. Her eyes narrowed, and she held the Magic Book up threateningly.

"It's upstairs, or the dungeon. Your choice!"

There was a split second pause, then a literal stampede as everyone rushed towards the door. Night smirked.

"Let's go."

.

The all slunk down the upstairs hallway, trying to make as little sound as possible. They'd heard the _THUMP! _twice more on their way up, and were now trying to pin down its location.

Night froze, holding up a hand to stop everyone else. "Shh…"

A few moments later, the _THUMP! _was heard once again, coming from Russia's room. Russia smiled that happy, yet creepy as heck smile.

"We should go in and check, da?"

Everyone else was staring at his door with the same exact expression. The _'I would rather swim across the Atlantic with ten ton weights tied to my arms than do whatever it is you want me to do' _expression. You know the one.

Germany was the first to move. "Let's just get this over with," he sighed and opened the door.

Russia's room was almost bare, containing only a bed, desk, nightstand, and a few chairs. Then again, all of their rooms were like that; they hadn't exactly had an opportunity to pack before they came here.

Russia glanced around, eyes alighting on the slightly open door to the bathroom, through which he could see a sliver of light. "I turned off that light before I joined you all."

Another loud _THUMP! _suddenly resonated from the bathroom, as if backing up his statement. Everyone stood frozen, each hoping someone else would take initiative. Finally, a sigh was heard from the back of the group, and Maya stepped forward.

"Geez, grow some backbones." She yanked open the door, Night and the cast members following closely behind her.

A cursory glance of the mid-sized bathroom revealed nothing of interest. If not for the _THUMP!_-s, one would think they'd all imagined it.

All at once, the door to the cupboard underneath the sink swung open, slamming closed once again with the now familiar _THUMP!_

Night screamed, jumping into Canada's arms only to be promptly dropped, and Hungary whipped out her frying pan. Russia stepped forward, yanking open the door to reveal…

…a teenage girl, sitting casually under the sink eating a peanut butter and cheese sandwich. She had golden brown hair and blue eyes, and a pair of glasses was perched on her freckled nose. She had Star Wars book sitting in her lap, and as she read, her lion tail flicked absentmindedly at the empty air where the door had once been.

At the lack of door, she looked up. Catching sight of the cast members, she grinned. "Hi!"

There was a beat of silence. "Uh… hi?" Night responded weakly, looking terribly confused and still lying on the floor at Canada's feet. She was saved from responding further when England bent over to glare at the girl still under the sink.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing? You had us scared to death; we thought you were a ghost! And who are you, anyway?"

The girl blinked. "I'm Lizzie! And I didn't mean to scare all of you. Of course, I'm glad that I did, you should have seen your faces when you opened the door!" She started laughing, pointing at them with the hand that wasn't holding the sandwich.

"Anyway, I'm really only here for one reason," she continued once she calmed down. Romano, who was also looking more than a little pissed off, raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

Lizzie grinned deviously. "BECOME ONE WITH ME!" She launched herself from the cupboard and into Russia's arms. A stunned silence fell over the room. Everyone, including Russia, was shocked that someone would actually be willing to become one with the slightly creepy nation. Well, besides Belarus, but who would want to become one with Belarus?

… _*sudden sounds of screaming and door-splintering* GAH! What, no- Belarus, I didn't mean it! I'm sor- wait, put down the sword! No, sto- _

_{Scene censored due to copious amounts of blood. Please enjoy the rest of the chapter while the narrator/authoress is hacked into tiny pieces by a homicidal Belarus. Don't worry, she'll be fine… Probably.}..._

Suddenly China facepalmed. "Oh, great, another fangirl, aru!"

This woke everyone up, and Russia started grinning (simultaneously, all of the young children in Night's town started sobbing uncontrollably). "You really wish to become one with me?"

Lizzie nodded enthusiastically. "Heck, yeah!"

Suddenly, Night stepped between them. "Oh, no you don't! There will be no taking advantage of the fangirls! Now, we'll just get Lizzie home, and-"

"I don't think so!" Before anyone could react, Lizzie hooked her tail around Night's ankle, tripping her up and leaving Lizzie free. She ran to the doorway, grinning almost as insanely as Night.

"I don't wanna go, it's too much fun here! You'll never take me alive!" With that, she took off down the hall, leaving a dumbfounded cast in her wake. Night blinked in shock as she got up from the floor for the second time in the course of three and a half minutes.

"Well, that was unexpected."

* * *

><p>Night: *is lying on the ground in a pool of her own blood* Ow...<p>

Maya: *rolls her eyes* Don't worry, she's fine. And Belarus left her fingers intact, so she should be able to type up the next chapter on schedule.

Night: I have a schedule?

Maya: *facepalm*


	6. Of Plot Holes and Dutch

Hiya guys! I'm sorry for anyone who was waiting that this chapter was a little late, but I was really busy this week. Friday I went to a play with my mom, Saturday I saw _The Hunger Games _with my friend, and... yeah, sorry about that. Sometimes having an actual social life is annoying.

Anywho, I'd like to thank one of my awesome friends, Dutchypuppy, for making a cameo this chapter! She's called Dutch in the story. THANKS, DUTCH!

DISCLAIMER: Hey, wait, whoever owns Hetalia technically owns the world, right? Well, I don't own it yet, but I'm definitely gonna try my hardest!

LET THE GAMES BEGIN!

* * *

><p>"Ahem."<p>

The nations all looked up from their breakfast plates as Night stood up from her seat at the head of the table. Maya, walking in from the kitchen with a cup of coffee, gave her a strange look before taking a seat as well.

"I have an announcement to make," Night said dramatically. The nations all watched curiously as Night cleared her throat once again.

"Penguin."

Night sat down. There was a collective raised eyebrow as all the nations stared, waiting for her to continue. She shrugged.

"Thanks." More raised eyebrows.

"I'm done."

"…"

The cast turned to Maya, looking for an explanation. She just rolled her eyes with a _don't even bother _expression on her face.

"Anyway," Night started, "today we're going to, uh…" She paused looking confused for a minute before rummaging around in her pockets.

"Problem?" England asked. Night nodded frantically.

"I can't find my idea book; I have no idea what we're supposed to do today!"

"You write down everything we're going to do, aru?" China asked incredulously. Night nodded again as she started looking under the table and various table ware.

"Of course! I always write down chapter ideas so I don't forget them."

A sigh was heard as Maya put her coffee cup on the table, only to have it promptly lifted out of the way by Night as she continued to search for her idea book. "There you go again, breaking the fourth wall. How many times is that now: five?"

"I think it's more like twelve," Night replied absentmindedly as she started feeling between the couch cushions. "I'm too lazy to read back and check."

Maya facepalmed. "Make that thirteen."

"Hey, Night?" America asked around the hamburger in his mouth. _(The authoress asks herself where he got that, considering Night never served burgers for breakfast, before remembering that this was America, and the question was incredibly stupid. The authoress is now perfectly fine after being disemboweled last chapter, for anyone who cares. The only side effect seems to be a penchant for speaking about herself in the third person. But she digresses.)_

"Yeah?" Night asked, attempting to search in the pockets of whatever nations were unlucky enough to be closest to her.

"If you kidnapped us to write a story for a class, how come you never go to the class?"

Night's eyes widened and, rather than praising America for actually saying something intelligent and not about hamburgers or heroes, she slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Shh! Don't say-" She broke off as a black dot appeared in the wall, slowly getting bigger until it grew into a black hole about three feet in diameter.

"Crap! Crap crap crap crap crap!"

Night abandoned her search for her idea book in favor of panicking and running around like a deranged squirrel. "Now what am I going to do?"

"What is that?" Spain asked, pointing at the hole. Night sighed.

"It's a plot hole. They appear when someone points out an unrealistic or unexplained part of a story _(Fourth Wall Destruction Count: 14)_," she sighed.

"Why is it bad?" Italy asked, staring at the hole with a vaguely confused expression on his face. Night looked at it wearily.

"The plot hole will keep getting bigger the longer it's here. If we let it get big enough, it could start spitting out things from other universes, or even destroy this one," she explained. "Plus, the longer a plot hole is here, the more likely it is for more of them to form."

"So, how do we destroy this plot hole?" Japan asked from his seat at the table.

"I can normally dissipate them with a wave of my hand, but it only works with plot holes I create myself." Night groaned, plopping down on the couch next to Maya, whose gaze was fixed on the plot hole as if she could close it through sheer willpower.

"So, what, there's no way to get rid of it?" Prussia joined the conversation for the first time, apparently deeming it awesome enough for his input.

"Well, there is one way," Night tilted her head thoughtfully. "If we can provide an explanation for it in the story, then the hole will be filled in."

"Why _don't _you go to the class?" England asked from where he was examining the plot hole. Night sighed.

"The real reason I don't go is because the story wouldn't be half as interesting if I was gone half of the day. _(Fourth Wall Destruction Count: 15) _But I can't say that; it doesn't fit with the continuity of the story!" Her next words came out muffled as she buried her head in a throw pillow. "And I have to come up with something else soon, or you guys are going to recognize more plot holes and have no choice but to blurt them out!"

Romano glared angrily. "Do you really think we're so stupid that we can't keep our own damn mouths shu-"

"Hey, Night, if you have such a great security system, how did Lizzie get in without you knowing?" Italy's eyes widened and he slapped a hand over his mouth.

"I didn't mean to, I swear!"

As he spoke, another dot appeared in the middle of the room, growing until it was the same size as the other, though this one was floating around instead of attached to a wall. Night didn't even lift her head from the pillow.

"Great, this one's mobile. No one go near it; anything that gets too close to it might get sucked in. And even I don't know where you'll end up." She finally lifted her head. "And don't worry, Italy, it's not your fault. The more plot holes there are, the harder it is to resist pointing out more."

She jumped up, walking over to the original plot hole. Making sure to keep a safe distance away, she eyed it thoughtfully. "Okay, how to close you…?" She closed her eyes, and after a few moments they flew open and a grin appeared on her face. She snapped her fingers and a light bulb poofed into existence above her head, flicking on.

"I've got it! I don't go to my class because-" She was cut off as the hole started increasing in size, and something appeared in the middle of it. She scrambled back as the thing got bigger, until they could see it was a foot in a black ankle boot. It was soon followed by another foot, a pair of legs in jeans, a torso covered by a blue and white striped T-shirt, and finally a girl popped out, landing heavily on her butt.

As she got gingerly to her feet, the cast members saw that she had long brown hair and a pair of black kamas strapped to her back. She looked around and, seeing the cast members, let out a whoop.

"Yes! I finally found the right one!"

"Dutch?" The nations turned to see Night staring at the girl with a confused look on her face. A few seconds later it melted into a grin, and she ran over and hugged the girl. "Dutch! What are you doing here?"

"Wait, you know this strange girl?" Russia asked, and Night flinched as he stepped towards them.

"Yeah, Dutch is my friend! She showed up in The YuGiOh Project too; that shirt she's wearing is one she bought off Bakura _(Fourth Wall Destruction Count: 16)_."

Dutch grinned as she smoothed out the wrinkles in her shirt. "Yup, and I love it! And I'm here because I've been trying to stalk one of you. I was going through plot holes trying to find you, and I just did!"

"Who are you trying to stalk?" Hungary asked from the couch, where she'd been talking with Italy.

"FLYING MINT BUNNY!" Dutch launched herself at the space next to England. She was glomping something, but none of the others could see it. Well, almost none.

"You can see my friends too?" England gaped in astonishment as Dutch hugged the flying bunny, who looked ecstatic that there was more than one person acknowledging its existence. Dutch grinned.

"Yeah, all fangirls can! (_Fourth Wall Destruction Count: 17)_"

"Wait, you mean those imaginary friends he's always talking to are REAL?" America gaped at the apparently empty space Dutch was cuddling in awe. England glared at him.

"Of course they are! I've been telling you that for centuries!"

"Hey, Night, my awesomeness demands an explanation for how you manage to set up all those traps every night!" Prussia blurted out while America and England fought in the background and Dutch started talking to England's unicorn friend. After a moment, his eyes narrowed.

"Shit! I didn't mean to say that, but I was too awesome not to!"

Night stomped her foot, turning to glare angrily behind her where another plot hole was forming in the kitchen.

"DANGIT!"

Prussia, who still distinctly remembered the dungeon, let out a (very manly… sure, let's go with that…) shriek and ducked behind Hungary. She glared at him and pulled out her frying pan.

Night facepalmed. "Great, now I have three of these things to deal with!"

Suddenly Dutch, who seemed to have released Flying Mint Bunny for the moment, walked up to her friend. "Hey, Night, one of the plot holes is eating your refrigerator."

_"WHAT?"_

They all sprinted into the kitchen just in time to see Night's refrigerator disappear into the hole. Maya's eyes widened and she began herding the cast members out of the kitchen as fast as she could.

"Hey, wait, what's wrong?" France asked, seeing the frightened look Maya was shooting at Night, who was standing frozen in the middle of the kitchen. She shook her head.

"Trust me, you guys don't wanna be around for thi-"

"What…" Night suddenly spoke in a low, even voice. Somehow, that made her all the more terrifying. "…The. _CRAP!" _Suddenly her head snapped up, a glare angry enough to vaporize the moon on her face.

"That is the _THIRD FRIGGIN TIME! WHAT IS IT WITH YOU ANIME CHARACTERS AND DESTROYING MY REFRIGERATOR? !" _

The cast members all cowered behind Maya, who looked at them sympathetically. "Her fridge got destroyed twice in the last story _(Fourth Wall Destruction Count: 18 {Shouldn't it be rubble by now?})_; she's still a little touchy about it."

Dutch poked her head into the kitchen, swinging one of her kamas around like a baton. "Hey, sorry to be the bearer bad news again, but I think you guys might want to take a look at this."

They all walked into the living room to see that the two plot holes were breaking apart, multiplying into what looked like dozens in less than a minute. Everyone turned slowly to Night, wincing as they saw she was literally shaking with suppressed rage. Her fists clenched, and for a moment it looked like she was going to tear them all in half.

"Dutch," she said after a moment, voice wavering slightly as she put all her effort into not screaming, "you are welcome to continue stalking us, but for the moment, please do it in another part of the house."

Dutch, who had seen Night in this mood before, wisely backed out of the room after patting the unicorn one last time.

Night took a deep breath, relaxing her fists and pulling a bandana from her pocket. She tied it around her head, then grabbed the Magic Book and a pencil. Her angry face became a determined smirk.

"Let's do this." She suddenly started running around to each plot hole, yelling out plot explanations and scribbling furiously in the Magic Book.

"I don't go to the class because I take it online! Lizzie got in because she snuck into the house before the security system went up!…"

The cast watched her run all around the room, leaving a trail of closing plot holes in her wake. Less than five minutes later, the only one left was the one in the kitchen.

"…And the traps are on a timer; they go into place automatically at the same time each night."

She slowed to a stop, then stared as the plot hole in front of her closed. At the last second, it spit her fridge out, right back into its original spot. Night grinned and started jumping up and down.

"YAY! I'm starving!" She opened it and started rummaging around. After a few moments, the cast members heard a delighted squeal.

"Hey guys, guess what!" Night ran into the living room, waving a small book over her head. "I found my idea book! It was in the refrigerator the whole time!"

For the second time, the nations performed a simultaneous facepalm. They were getting quite good at it.

* * *

><p>Once again, sorry for the late update. I'll try to get the next one out in less than a week, depending on the amount of homework I get.<p> 


	7. Of Soccer and Confetti

Hiya everyone! Sorry if you were expecting this chapter on Friday, but I try to take about a week for each update, so... yeah. Anywho, I hope you like this chapter, because it's going to be a few weeks before I can update. My family's going on a trip, and I won't really have time to write. But I'll start working like a little writer monkey as soon as I get back!

I'd like to thank MysteriousMoonCo for cameo-ing as Misty and lending her OC Yuki! YOU ROCK!

I'd also like to thank Vulcanblood for showing up again as Lizzie, and ScienceWolf for joining her as Tikia. You guys are mega awesome!

Also, another note: TheGuardianKnux- Y U NO TURN ON PRIVATE MESSAGING? I keep trying to respond to you, but it won't let me! And you say awesome stuff that I wanna talk to you about! TT^TT

DISCLAIMER: *huggles Canada* Can I at least own him?

Owner-dude: *snatches him back* My Canada! You can't has!

Night: *sadface*

* * *

><p>Waking up to the sound of construction going on in your immediate vicinity isn't very pleasant. Then again, when you're staying with Night there are few times when waking up is a pleasant affair.<p>

Still, construction noises are pretty high on the unpleasantness scale, placed right between nails on a chalkboard and gerbils eating your toes in the latest poll. _(Note: poll never actually happened, as the authoress was too lazy to do it. She is also still referring to herself in the third person, and wishes for the readers to know that she likes waffles. Mmm, waffles…)_

Needless to say, the nations weren't very happy when they got downstairs that morning. They all turned on Night, who was sitting sleepily at the kitchen table clutching a mug of hot chocolate.

"Night, what's going on?" Canada asked quietly, clutching Kumajiro.

Spain, who hadn't heard Canada (as usual), added, "What are you building, Night, and why is it so loud?"

"It's not me," Night replied, looking more than a little disgruntled. "I'm as confused as you are."

The cast members all stared at her with raised eyebrows. "What?" She asked defensively. "I'm serious!"

Suddenly a loud crash and a shout were heard from the window. Night jumped, then turned and glared dangerously in the direction of the construction.

"That's it!"

She stood up so fast that her chair slammed against the wall, and stalked towards the door with the cast following in her wake. As she stomped through the foyer, Maya came trudging down the stairs, looking confused.

"Wha-"

Night held up a hand before she could finish and ripped open the front door, a determined expression on her face. With everyone trailing behind her she went next door, a deadly aura surrounding her as she glared at what seemed to be some sort of sports field going up in the backyard.

She stopped behind a platform where two people were standing, wearing hard hats and looking over some plans. Her anger seemed to radiate into a miniature hurricane around her, whipping her clothes and hair around as she started screaming.

_"WHAT THE MOTHER CRAP IS GOING ON HERE? DON'T YOU REALIZE THAT SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO GET SOME SLEE-"_

She broke off mid-word as the duo turned around, looking shocked and a little frightened. One was dressed in all blacks and purples, with short black hair, bat wings, a black cat tail, and black cat ears poking out from under her helmet. The other had long brown hair and green eyes, with a red panda tail and ears and a pair of nunchucks made out of bamboo hanging off her belt.

Night and the girls stared at each other for a moment before the one with the panda ears grinned and launched herself forward.

"NIIIIIGHT!" She cried, glomping the surprised authoress. "Hi! It's so good to see you!"

Night stared for another moment. "Misty?" She turned to the other girl, who had stepped off the platform as well. "Yuki? What are you two doing here?"

The bat-winged girl, Yuki, pried Misty off of Night and replied, "We heard that you were doing another story, and we wanted to join."

"Yeah!" Misty added. "So we borrowed the house next door and built a soccer _(football for everyone but America) _field in the backyard so we all can play!"

"…"

"Um, isn't the owner of the house going to be upset?" Canada asked softly. Misty, being a fangirl, heard him. Because all fangirls have the power to see and hear Canada.

_*story suddenly pauses mid-frame*_

_"Hey, Hirameki *, why'd you stop it?"_

"…"

"_What do you mean I'm making stuff up? They totally do!"_

"…"

"_Well the _readers_ don't know that!" *the authoress looks around to see the readers staring at her with raised eyebrows* "Crap! Uh, nothing to see here! Go back to the story! *ducks behind a curtain*_

"Oh, don't worry, she's on vacation. We'll be long gone by the time she gets here."

* * *

><p>At that moment in a nice vacation resort, a girl with pink hair, blue eyes, and cat ears and tail relaxing in a beach chair felt a sudden chill. She put down her smoothie and turned to the black haired, red eyed girl with tiger ears and tail lounging beside her.<p>

"Onyx, I have the strangest feeling that our home is being invaded by soccer playing fangirls."

The black haired girl turned her head slightly, lifting her sunglasses from her eyes. "Oh, come on, Sakura, what are the odds of that happening?"

* * *

><p>Night shrugged. "Sounds good to me. So, we're playing soccer?"<p>

"What?" England glared. "I never agreed to this!"

Night looked at him pleadingly. "Come on, they went to all the trouble of building this field for us! Are you really going to undermine all their hard work?"

Misty joined Night with a puppy dog look. Yuki just exchanged a glance with Maya, and the two girls began casually sharpening their pocket knives. England shrank back slightly as the pair continued their work, eyes on him the whole time.

"…Fine."

"YAY!" Night and Misty high-fived.

"Okay, I've got the teams right here!" Misty pulled a pie tin out of her pocket and began reading the names off of it. Why she wrote it on a pie tin shall forever remain a mystery. _*cough* Cause the authoress doesn't think paper is fun enough *cough*_

"Okay, it's gonna be Germany, Japan, Italy, Romano, Spain, Prussia, Canada, and Yuki on one team, and England, America, France, Russia, China, Hungary, and Maya on the other. Me and Night will referee. That is, if you want to, Night."

Night grinned. "Sure, sounds like fun!"

"Yay! Let's play football!" Italy almost bounced in excitement, and Misty's eyes widened.

"Italy, you're so cute!" She ran over and hugged him. He looked surprised but, never one to turn down a hug, didn't stop her. Everyone else facepalmed.

"Of course she's one of those fangirls…" Germany sighed.

Once Misty had released Italy, there was a ten minute break as everyone dispersed for a costume change. (Also included in this time frame was England explaining to America that, no, they weren't playing his kind of football, so could he please take off the helmet and pads and put on some cleats?)

Finally they all regrouped at the soccer field that was built inside a stadium, complete with seats and food stands. Due to the fact that Night wanted to keep her kidnapping of the nations a secret, the stands were filled with beach balls, umbrellas, and zucchinis rather than people. …Don't ask.

"Okay," Misty cried as the teams took their places on the field. "Let's get this party started!"

Night blew a whistle, and the players leapt into action. The score stayed close the whole game, with a few notable plays including Canada stealing the ball from England and scoring before the Brit even noticed he was there, and Russia getting the ball all the way down the field and into the goal unopposed. _(Note: everyone was too afraid of how he would react to someone taking the ball from him to even attempt stopping him)_

They were getting into the final few minutes with the score oh-so-cliché-ly tied, and Romano was dribbling down the field and wiping the field with the other team as only an Italian can. He executed a perfect pass through America's legs to Italy, who shot off down the field like a pasta-loving rocket.

France attempted to get the ball away from him only to be elbowed harshly in the stomach. As he went down, Misty blew her whistle.

"FOUL! Italy, you get to take a foul shot. France, you're on the bench!"

France stared at her, slack-jawed. "What? You have got to be joking, why?"

"You were in Italy's way." Misty smiled sweetly at the beaming Italian while everyone else facepalmed.

Italy lined up to take the shot while France limped off to the bench. Hungary shifted slightly in the goal, eyes scrutinizing Italy's every move as she prepared to block the shot. The younger Italian stepped back a few paces, then started towards the ball. His foot was just about to connect when-

"WOOOHOOOO!"

Lizzie came sprinting down the stairs of the stadium, a wild grin on her face and a confetti cannon cradled in her arms. Hair and tail flying, she vaulted onto the field and began blasting everyone with multi-colored confetti.

"Hey, slow down! You're going to make me fall off!" Everyone's gazes focused on Lizzie's shoulder where, to their surprise, a miniature person was sitting. She had short brown hair and green eyes and gray wolf ears and tail, and was only about eight inches tall. She also had her own mini confetti cannon.

"Sorry, Tikia," Lizzie slowed to a stop, still shooting confetti which was now coating every inch of the stadium.

When Russia stepped closer in an attempt to get a look at the tiny girl, she Eeep!-ed, blasted him in the eye with her cannon, and hid behind Lizzie's hair.

"It's the creepy one! Go, go, go!"

Lizzie immediately continued her sprint, cackling as weaved around the field and whacking the occasional nation with one of the spectator zucchinis.

As they neared the referees, Tikia crawled down Lizzie's arm with a practiced ease and grabbed a pie decorated like a soccer ball out of the normal-sized girl's pocket before climbing back up to her shoulder. As Lizzie sprinted by, she threw the pie in Night's face.

The two girls sped out of the stadium, cackling loudly and shooting confetti the whole way. The nations turned warily to Night, not wanting to witness her in 'pissed off' mode again.

To their surprise, she just calmly wiped the pie off her face before looking down at the tin and sighing a little sadly.

"What a waste of a perfectly good pie."

* * *

><p>* For those who haven't read The YuGiOh Project, Hirameki is my muse.<p>

Anywho, I hope you liked it! I'll see you when I get back from my trip!


	8. Of Apologies and Flashbacks

Hey, everyone. I'd like to apologize for my unexpected hiatus. Once I got back from my trip, my brain kinda got stuck in Vacation Mode. Then I had a bunch of school crap to do, and, yeah... ^_^'

Anyway, I'm so sorry, and I give you all full permission to throw things at me. They don't even have to be soft; feel free to crack me a good one with a brick. I deserve it.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T DESERVE TO OWN SOMETHING SO AWESOME AFTER I WAS SUCH A JERK! TT^TT

* * *

><p>On an ordinary, average, boring da- Oh, who are we kidding; this is Night's house. On yet another crazy, insanely weird day, a deafening yell echoed through Night's house.<p>

_"NIGHT! WHERE ARE YOU?"_

Said curly-headed teenage girl yelped, falling off her bed in surprise. She sat up, nursing a bruised head as she removed her fuzzy headphones and looked blearily around the room.

"Whazzat?"

She turned to the door to see all the nations standing there, arms crossed as they glared down with disappointed expressions. Night's eyes widened as she scrambled back and buried her head in a pillow.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!"

There was no reply to her muffled cry of terror. Glancing up warily, Night saw them all still in the doorway, glaring with the same expressions. She slowly put the pillow down, still slightly fearful.

"Uh… what… didn't I do?"

"Why haven't you been writing?" Hungary demanded, her angry expression mirrored in all of the other nation's faces. Night cocked her head, confused.

"What?"

"You're supposed to be writing about us, remember?" Germany spoke up, stern as ever.

"Yeah, but you haven't done anything in over three weeks! You've just been sitting around!" Romano looked like he wanted to add a curse or twelve in there, but Spain put a hand over his mouth. Night got to her feet, still cautious as the nations hadn't relaxed their angry postures.

"But, I thought you guys don't like that I'm writing about you." She responded hesitantly. America stepped up to the front.

"Well, we totally don't. Especially since you're kinda annoying when you're always following us around with that stupid bo- Hey, DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!"

Night looked around frantically for back-up, namely Maya, but her friend was nowhere to be found. _(Note: Maya, upon hearing the nation's plan to stage a writing intervention for Night, decided to spend the day in Night's imagination with the rest of the OC's doing something productive. She is currently with Willow in the gym tearing robots apart with her battle axe.)_

Oh, well, looks like she'd just have to wing it, then. "Uh, there… hasn't been anything interesting to write about?"

She received an incredulous eye-roll for her trouble.

"Oh, come on, we all know that's utter bollocks." England said wearily. "Or did you forget what happened with Russia and the pudding yesterday?"

"Or my awesomeness having that heavy metal concert on the roof Tuesday night?" Prussia added with a smirk, fist bumping a grinning America.

"Or a couple days ago when you took all my maple syrup and turned the whole house into a giant slip-n-slide?" Canada pitched in quietly, clutching Kumajirou closer as if warding off the horrors of all the wasted syrup.

Night flushed, looking down at her feet. "Okay, okay, I admit it! I didn't write because I'm lazy, and I had homework, and I've been working on other stuff. I just haven't had enough to do everything I want to do! I'M SORRY!"

She immediately burst into tears and threw herself into Canada's arms, knocking a disgruntled Kumajirou to the floor. Canada sighed, but patted Night on the back; he knew from experience that they wouldn't be able to get her to let go unless she wanted to.

Night looked up, tears miraculously dry as she tapped a finger to her chin. "Hmm… I hadn't had anything planned to write, but your complaints have given me an idea." She grinned impishly, and the nations exchanged wary glances.

"FLASHBACK EPISODE!"

"…"

"…"

Night waited expectantly as the nations stared back with thunderstruck _(Hey, betcha thought I forgot about my little 'synonyms for confused' challenge. Nope! One step closer~!) _expressions.

"…What?"

"A flashback episode! You know, where you flash back to previous episodes. Except we'll do it with stuff that the readers haven't seen yet!" Night grinned. The nations still looked thunderstruck.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Nope!" Night laughed. "Okay, so I guess we'll start with what Russia did to all my pudding…"

_Her voice seemed to fade slightly as the scene blurred and got dimmer…._

"What are you doing, aru?" China asked Night, who was lightly jiggling the camera lens. She grinned a bit sheepishly.

"Uh, nothing?" She turned to look offscreen, yelling at someone that wasn't in the camera range. "ROLL THE TAPE!"

_The scene fades to black before brightening again to reveal Night's kitchen. There is a moment where nothing happens, then Russia walks in, trademark creepy smile on his face. He looks around for a moment before his eyes rest on a pot simmering on the stove..._

The Russian furrowed his brow and looked closer. After a cursory sniff at its contents, he grinned, identifying it as pudding. He took another whiff, then frowned. It was missing something… But, what?

After a moment of deep thought, his eyes widened in realization. Vodka, of course! He pulled out the flask that he always kept in his coat pocket and began pouring vodka into the pot. He hummed happily as he stirred in his favorite alcohol.

He'd only been there for a minute when he heard the door open, and a startled screech of "_AIYAH!_ What are you doing?"

Russia turned around, still pouring as he met China's horrified gaze with a bright smile.

"Cooking!"

China was appalled as the copious amounts of alcohol destroyed his dessert before his very eyes. "Th- that was supposed to be for- HOLY SHIT, STOP POURING!"

Russia turned back around just in time to see the vodka overflow the pot, spilling over the sides and onto the lit stove.

It took a total of three seconds for the entire left side of Night's kitchen to go up in flames. Russia turned to China, who was staring at the destruction, aghast.

"Maybe we make s'mores instead, da?"

_With a slight ripple, the scene switched back to Night and the rest of the nations…_

"And that's why I had to rebuild the entire kitchen, including the refrigerator," Night glared over at Russia, _"AGAIN."_

"Hey, wait, I thought Russia wasn't allowed in the kitchen," Spain remarked. England nodded.

"And you said we're not allowed to have alcohol either!"

"Hey, you're right!" Night jumped up, turning excitedly to Russia. "You've broken two rules! That means that you're going-" Her grin faded slightly as Russia stared back at her, creepy grin in place.

"to the…" The creepy grin widened. "Heh, n-never mind…" Night squeaked from her new perch behind Canada's chair. "ROLL THE NEXT CLIP!"

_The scene fades, and opens up again in the living room, where Night and most of the cast are lounging around._

Night lay sprawled across the couch, face buried in a pillow as she attempted to think of something to do. With her in the living room were Germany, Italy, England, Russia, China, Romano, Canada, and Hungary, all sitting around doing whatever it is they usually do in their free time. (ie: Reading, drawing, embroidery, eating, etc.)

Their peaceful free time, however, was ruined with an overwhelmingly loud squeal of feedback and a cry (magnified through a microphone) screaming:

"YOU UNAWESOME LOSERS READY TO PARTY? !"

Night let out a yelp, falling off the couch and landing in an undignified heap on the floor. She jumped up, head whipping around as the rest of the cast all turned to each other in horror.

"Prussia!"

They all sprinted outside to see a crowd on the lawn, all staring up at something behind them. Night turned, a horrorstruck expression on her face as she saw the Bad Touch Trio, America, and Maya standing on the roof of the house, all with instruments and matching evil grins.

"MAYA, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?" Night screamed. Maya simply shrugged.

"They needed a bassist!"

She was hold a guitar and standing in front of America, was sitting behind a set of drums. Antonio had a rhythm guitar and seemed to be on back-up vocals, France was standing behind a keyboard, and Prussia was standing in front of the microphone with an electric guitar.

He looked down at someone and nodded, and the rest of the cast turned to see Japan sitting in a makeshift tech booth. He shot a thumbs-up at Prussia before hitting a few switches. The stage lit up in various neon colors, and the performing nations launched into what Night recognized as 'Mein Gott.'

The crowd immediately started screaming and dancing, and Night attempted to weave her way through, muttering under her breath about 'stupid, annoying tourists' and 'backstabbing OCs.'

She was attempting to get to the sound booth to cut the power, but it was hard moving through a sweaty, screaming crowd, and she'd lost sight of the other nations. A pity, she could really use someone like Germany or Russia in this situation.

She finally made it to Japan as the song was ending. Just as Prussia ripped the final chord, the roof exploded with light, letting off blasts of multi-colored smoke and rubble that made the crowd go crazy.

Night waved a hand in front of her face, coughing, and looked back up at the house. To her horror, half of the roof had been completely blown off.

"What- what happened?" She demanded. Just then a boy with dark glasses and spiky gray hair stepped out of the rubble, a huge grin on his face.

"Wasn't that awesome?" He demanded. Night whirled on him just as all the nations approached.

"Just for the record, that last part wasn't my fault," Prussia stated. Night completely ignored him in favor of glaring at the blind boy in front of her.

"BAKUHATSU! You're my OC, you're supposed to be on MY side!" The boy, Bakuhatsu, tilted his head.

"But, awesome concerts need pyrotechnics! Haven't you ever seen a KISS concert?"

Night looked like she was about to explode. "HALF OF THE ROOF IS _GONE!"_

Bakuhatsu shrugged, unabashed. "Awesome concerts also require collateral damage."

Before Night could go into full-on rant mode, Prussia stepped up, throwing one arm around Maya's shoulders and the other around Bakuhatsu. "You can't be mad at these guys! They're AWESOME!"

Everyone else facepalmed.

_The scene fades back to Night and the nations in her room._

"You and Baku still owe me for the roof." Night grumbled. Prussia's eyes widened.

"And, NEXT CLIP!" He cried hurriedly.

_The screen fades, and opens again into a scene of total chaos._

"HOLY CRAP, WHAT'S ALL THIS?" America yelled as he stepped onto his room and immediately slipped across the hall, slamming into the opposite wall. Night came sliding down the hall, moving like she was roller skating and weaving between nations, who were either attempting to stay upright or covered in goop and trying to get up.

"Syrup! Lots of maple syrup!" She cried, sliding down the banister as if she was surfing as the rest of the nations started impromptu game of 'try not to fall on your butt.'

Germany had a firm grip on a hall table while Italy was spinning around, trying to get Germany to join them. Hungary had climbed on top of another table and was trying to help Japan, whose shoes made it difficult for him to balance in the rivers of syrup.

"Where did you even get all this bloody syrup?" England demanded, keeping a tight hold on the doorknob of his room. Before Night could answer, an anguished scream echoed from Canada's room.

"_MY SYRUP!"_

* * *

><p>Well, I hope you liked it, and that it was worth the wait. I'll be in the emo corner if you wish to attack me with pitchforks and torches.<p>

Oh, and if you don't know what the song 'Mein Gott' is, it's one of Prussia's character songs, and it's amazing. Here's a link if you want to hear it:

youtube . com / watch ?v= uI-v QUO Eha8 &feature = related

Don't forget to take out the spaces!


	9. Chapter 9

Alright, so you're all probably wondering why I dropped off the face of the planet. That is, if I even have any readers left after all this time ^-^; Well, as much as I'd like to say I'm just sooooo busy, or lazy, or any of my other excuses, that's not it.

I just haven't had any inspiration for this fic. At first I just thought it was writer's block, but this is the only story I have trouble with. No matter how many times I try to start the next chapter, I just can't find any words.

The truth is, this fic has become a chore for me, rather than something fun, which is the whole reason I write fanfiction in the first place. So, I've decided to take a break from this story for now. For everyone who's sent me bios and are waiting to show up, I promise I'll come back to this eventually. I can't say when, because I have no idea when my muse will strike again.

I want to thank you all for your cooperation, and I hope that I'll see you all again with a new chapter soon.

~Night


End file.
